Lorelei Russell
Lorelei Russell (June 14th, 1983) was born in Cascade Falls Rhode Island to Linnea Bergman and Bjorn Hkoch. Her father had raped her mother. Linnea turned to a friend of hers, Russell Russell who vowed to help her raise Lorelei. Lorelei grew up thinking that Russell was her father. And he was a very good father, treating her very well. In 1992, their house burned down, and Russell died as a result of the fire. But Lorelei was saved by Zander Coleman. It was that which made her want to be a fireman growing up. Lorelei's mother died when in 2004. This left Lorelei truly alone. But it was around this time that she joined the Cascade Falls Fire Department. She was happy to be able to help people out that once helped her. Lorelei was a suspect in the Cascade Falls Killings, and was the final suspect to be removed from suspicion. It was during the investigation that Lorelei discovered the horrible truth -- that she too was a Bloom. =Childhood= Lorelei Russell was raised by her mom, and step father. Her mother was a very nervous woman, but her father was very kind. He'd often take her to Red Sox games, and out for Ice Cream. Lorelei became very outgoing because of her Step Dad (though she wouldn't learn until much later that he wasn't her real father.) Lorelei also enjoyed going to the beach. She never knew that Jordan Moore was her cousin. There were many thigns she didn't know about herself. But she was happy, and loved living in Cascade Falls. She enjoyed going to the waterfalls. =House Fire= When she was 9 years old, her mother left the stove on when they went to bed one night. This caused the house to set fire, and the fire department had to come. Luckily for her, some neighbors called the Fire in. Zander Coleman pulled her out of the fire. But her Step Father died. After this her mother became more withdrawn, but Lorelei still relied a lot on her mother. Lorelei's grades in school declined a bit until she got to high school. After that her grades improved, and she joined the Ladies Field Hockey Team, where she became a star. But still she didn't have many friends, prefering to keep to herself and her mother. =Mother's Death= In 2004, her mother died of an undiagnosed illness that was likely some form of cancer. This left Lorelei truly alone. She didn't have anybody. She moved into the apartments, and mostly kept to herself until she joined the Fire Department. She spent a couple of weeks after her mom died alone in her house, just thinking about things. She had nobody she could rely on, no shoulder to cry on. But she managed to pull herself together after a couple of weeks, forcing herself to move on. Though she was alone now, she'd do everything she could to make sure it didn't stay that way. =Fireman= Lorelei finally joined the Fire Department at age 21. It wasn't long after her mother's death. It was there she'd develop a bond with Tim Garner. She loved working with the other fire fighters, and it felt like they were a big family. Lorelei helped save many lives as a Fireman. She had always worked very hard. =Cascade Falls Killings= During the Cascade Falls murders, Lorelei was named a suspect. Lorelei had no idea why, and began looking into her past to see where the answer lied. By late August she had figured out that Jordan Moore was her cousin. But she didn't know much more -- but figured a connection was there somewhere. Meanwhile she and Tim Garner began dating. But she felt that she was keeping too many things from him. Lorelei researched Mathias Bloom. But she wasn't able to find out much about him. Tracing his lineage proved to be very difficult. The names of the girls he impregnated proved to be very difficult. She could only find two names at first, Maria Studdard and Mary Larkson. But she couldn't find any connections between their children and Cascade Falls.. On the night of the Dickson Murders she went to the library to do some investigating. She finally found some records showing that lead her to discover that she too was a Bloom. Lorelei was upset that she'd have to hide the truth -- knowing others would chase her out of town if they knew who she was. And she would later discover she was right -- Jordan had been asked to leave. =After the murders= After the murders were over, Mayor Desmond Strudwick and a few others try to force Lorelei out of town. But Zander Coleman, Zoe Coleman, Tom Garner and Erin Garner fight for her. But Lorelei decides to leave anyway, not wanting to cause trouble. But Tim stops her, asking her to stay and to marry him. Lorelei and Tim get married, and have a daughter together, whom they name Jordan. They name her Jordan after the woman that Jordan once was, that she could have become if the town had showed her the kindness that she deserved. =Quotes= "My last name is GARNER, not Bloom." "You have no right to say her name. People like you are why they banned the name in the first place." - To Edmund Eccleston "I'm sure. I feel bad for the families who lost children. If I lost my own little Jordan.... I'd go crazy." "Jordan... was misunderstood. I feel so bad for her. She didn't want to kill anyone. She just wanted to be loved. It could've been me... so that's why I named her Jordan. Because there was part of her that was good too." Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Suspects Category:MISTX1 Characters Category:MISTX1 Suspects Category:Firemen Category:MISTX0